


The Things That No One Talks About

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Ecchi, Estrangement, F/M, Family, Feels, First Time, Funny, Grief, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Loss of Virginity, Love, Psychological Drama, Resentment, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, harsh reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou goes through the process of grieving when Rin goes to Australia. Because he cuts off contact with her. When she finds out that he is coming home. Kou doesn't know how to feel because she has entered the last stage of grief: acceptance. After seeing each other again following their estrangement. They both have feelings that siblings should never have. Yet will they keep up a torrid secret or will things fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kou:

It had been a very long time since Kou had seen her brother Rin. She had felt like a piece of herself had went with him to Australia. Nothing ever felt right since then and she just didn't know what to do. How did she keep from breaking? How did she keep going on? Rin had been one of her best friends. Not to mention her older brother. When he had left to go to Australia, he left their relationship alone with her.

All of her attempts at contact had been ignored. The only time she ever saw him was at New Year's, for the past five years of his absence. The communication always being minimal at best. Usually consisting of obligated pleasantries to make them seem familial. And well....not estranged. Even though the body language alone was awkward. Not counting the inflections or lack thereof of their tones when speaking.

What had happened to cause this rift? Kou just didn't understand! She could understand him turning his back on other people. All of his friends and those from the swim team. But why her?! It made her angry. Sometimes it made her cry. Most times she tried to pretend like she was an only child. That she didn't have a brother. It made her hurt even more, more times than none. 

During the course of the fifth year without him. The resentment and anger melted away. Into nothing. How could you feel something for someone you no longer knew? It made no sense. Almost akin to grieving over a stranger you walked next to down the street, to see them get hit and killed by a car. You just didn't. Of course the event would be mortifying. Yet you would remember they were a stranger and nothing more. Feeling nothing for them. Except maybe pity.

When her family told her that Rin was coming home for good. That Rin was retiring from competitive swimming and enrolling into a local school. Kou just could not believe it! It made her feel a dull throb in her chest. As if she should be elated at his return, at the same time apprehensive. Kou had spent so much time going through the stages of grief and the stages of loss. Finally getting to the point of acceptance. The final stage. She didn't know how to exactly feel. Instead of the comforting nothingness. Viewing him as a stranger. Something new was welling up...anxiety.

Kou learned more from her family about his arrival. Rin would not be living with them. He would be attending Samezuka Academy, living in the dorms, and that they were highly praised for their swim team. But until further arrangements could be made on the academy's end. Rin would be staying with them for a week. 

'A week isn't long enough...to reconnect with someone.' Kou silently thought as her family continued speaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin:

Australia had seemed as good a place as any to go to school. Not to mention the surf, the waves, and many swimming opportunities that had awaited a young eager person. Of course it meant leaving behind everything and everyone that he had ever known. School. Friends. Family. That was to be expected. It came with the territory. Right? And if he wanted to be anything like his father. Well, it was the best place to start. It also meant escaping odd feelings, that he had began developing for Kou - his little sister.

The both of them had just started going through the stages of puberty. When he had left the country. Rin would feel a confused stirring when she looked at him, when she laughed, smiled, cried, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the list was endless....The bizarre feelings were only heightened when she touched him. Something as simple as a hug, poking him in the side, tapping his shoulder, or playfully ribbing him. Would make what he felt stronger.

And Rin knew even then. What he had felt for Kou was wrong. 

Even the feelings went so deep as to jealousy. When a boy at school looked or even talked to her in a special way. A way that said they liked her more than a friend. It had made his blood boil. Why? He remembered acting like a total dick towards Makoto. Makoto giving Kou a rose on White Day. Saying it was because he thought she deserved it. For being nice to everyone. For being Kou. Rin had played it off as an overprotective brother, but that hadn't been the case at all.

Rin was sick. He had the hots for his kid sister.

Australia's distance from home made cutting her off simpler. Easier. Except for the times that she called leaving voice mails, emails, and even going so far as to sending letters. Who even sent air mail anymore? Even though he had found the thought cute. And had to mentally be disgusted with himself for that. Three times a year his family sent pictures to him. During the spring, the summer, and the winter holidays. 

Rin would occasionally look at them. Seeing how everyone was doing, but mostly how Kou was growing up. Kou now had long red hair, with accentuating eyes, a compassionate smile, and a developed body. Rin noticed a partial emptiness in her eyes in the photos. It made him briefly wonder if that sadness had been caused by him.

Better sadness. Than an outright disgust about his feelings.

When Kou had started maturing and looking more like a young woman. The family reunions at New Years were unbearable. Kou would try to entertain him with conversation. But the sound of her voice made him think incoherently. One time his family went to an indoor pool just to see him swim again. So he decided to amuse them against his best wishes. He wanted to drown himself to keep from seeing Kou in that bathing suit. Rin wanted to drag her in the water and do unmentionable things with her.

The third year of coming back to Australia after New Year's. He started hooking up with girls and with guys he found attractive. Rin had always been the experimental, go with the flow type, when he wanted to be. He did this in an effort to stop thinking about Kou. At least in that wrong, you're not suppose to, sort of way. But afterwards he would feel guilty. Rin would feel guilty for using that person, and he felt like he was somehow betraying Kou. It was far from maddening.

The fifth year of his absence however. After about two weeks of being back in Australia, he usually started getting contacted by his sister. But nothing happened. No phone calls, no texts, no social media messages, no emails, or written letters sent by air mail. Nothing at all after his New Year's visitation. 

A couple of weeks turned into months. Those months turned into a year. Suddenly Rin was going back home and with Kou not trying to contact him anymore. He didn't know what he was expecting to walk into. Samezuka Academy offered him a dorm room and he had promptly taken it. They had offered him an automatic place on the swim team, already knowing his record, and he had refused it. His family didn't need to know that part though.

Only that he was coming home and going to further his education at a prestigious facility. Which seemed to satisfy them enough to overlook things like that. That was what he told himself, but when they did ask. Which eventually they would, he would just have to tell them something convincing.

Rin was more concerned about handling the week under a roof with Kou. His little sister and the epicenter of his unnatural fixations.


	2. The Week: Day One

Rin:

The airport had been hell to navigate through. If it wasn't large masses of annoying tourists ogling the natives like novelties. Then it was groups of loud and nearly as obnoxious businessmen and businesswomen congesting the place. Or families with squalling children who kept stopping in front of him. Just to get the brat or said brats to shut the fuck up. Get them to behave.

It was exhausting.

All he wanted to do was go home, take a nap, eat whatever meal was presented to him, and then play the game of avoidance with Kou.

Rin saw his mother waiting for him by the doors. Like she said that she would on the phone and she had also said Kou was going to be with her. Which he had absolutely dreaded. But made it sound like he hadn't cared either way about it. 

Yet when he reached her and didn't see his sister. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Though he knew if he didn't ask why Kou wasn't accompanying her. Then it would seem rude and callous.

"I thought you said that the Spitfire would be with you." Rin said nonchalantly, reshouldering his back pack. Spitfire was a nickname he had given Kou when they were younger. Because her hair matched her charismatic and sometimes short tempered attitude. 

"Oh. She said she wasn't feeling up to it and had homework to catch up on. So I wasn't going to fuss over it. You are going to be with us a week anyway." She pulled him close for a moment in a short embrace. "You two have plenty of time to catch up! Since you are home now." His mother said ecstatically. She sounded more happy about the 'now home' part.

"Yeah, you're right. So what's for dinner?" Rin asked as they headed out of the door to the airport and on to a waiting taxi.

"One of your favorites. Nikumiso." She told him as they slid into the vehicle.

Of course it would be. They were celebrating his return after all.

XXXX

"Kou! I am home and I have your brother Rin with me! He's finally home!" Their mother shouted up the stairs.

The whole ride in the taxi cab home, his mother had prattled on about how excited she was, to have both her children in the same vicinity as her. That she no longer had to exponentially worry about Rin's welfare. Every other sentence that she spoke was about him being home.

Rin just kept smiling, trying to find things to imitate her level of enthusiasm, and tried not to gripe about her constantly feeling the need to touch him. As if he were going to disappear at any second. She had more than missed him after all. Rin didn't even have a moment spared to plot about Kou.

"Kou! Did you hear me?!" Their mother tried again.

There was an auditory sound of feet touching the floor, steps, a door opening, more walking down the hall, and then the sound of the stairs being descended.

Rin was not prepared for what he saw. Kou gave a half hearted smile to the two of them - her mother and her brother Rin. She had her hair in a ponytail as always. It was what she was wearing. A pair of blue plaid skin tight pajama shorts and white spaghetti strap with a built in push up bra. 

The way her breasts were hugged by that shirt, his hands wanted to grip them as tightly. Rin wanted to run his hands up her legs, feel her inner thighs, and taste what was nestled between them.

Shit. 

He mentally thought, brushing aside rampant thoughts, and keeping a poker face.

"Hey Kou." Rin gave a small wave and what would pass as a warm smile.

"Hello." Kou spoke and the pleasantry sounded sterile. Just as sterile as her features regarding him as she spoke. "How was your trip?" More sterility.

Rin wondered if this greeting had anything to do with her lack of attempted communication.

"Ah. It was hectic and made me want to get here sooner." Rin ran a hand through his hair. Kou just seemed to curtly nod in acknowledgment.

'What the fuck is up with this treatment?' He thought, soon remembering he hadn't exactly kept close to her. Over the past five years.

"I, uhm, well, I should get started on dinner." Their mother said nervously. Obviously absorbing the tension. "Why don't you go get settled in Rin? Take a nap and I will wake you to eat." She kissed his cheek before walking off.

So he hadn't been the only one to notice the indifference from Kou.

Kou turned her back to him on the last step and began heading back to her room. Rin watched the way her ass femininely twitched as she ascended the stairs. And he took in a centering breath. This stay would not be an easy one.

Then again with the way Kou was acting towards him. It may just very well be.

XXXX

'My old room.' Rin thought as he sat on the bed. His mom had washed the sheets, he could smell their freshness. Which made him lay down and rub his face into the pillowing sniffing. It was seemingly innocent of a teenage boy. Who had gone years without his family and able to reminisce.

'I wonder what Kou's bed smells like.' The thought had entered his head before he could will it to stop. 'Does it smell of her natural fragrance or whatever she scents herself with?'

Rin snapped his eyes open and had to quickly sit up. Where he gripped his hair with his hand. Apparently a nap was not in his near future. Not after seeing Kou in that outfit. It awakened what he was trying to desperately keep dormant.

Instead he tried to occupy himself by unpacking his things and figuring out where it would all go. And while he did this task, he turned on his old stereo, and played whatever CD he had left in it. Thankfully it was something heavy and edgy. Altogether distracting. Something he desperately needed. Not thoughts about banging his little sister.

'I wonder if the old swim team gang is around? If they even still swim?' Rin thought as he finished filling his dresser drawers. Next came the closet. 

Rin's head was half mindedly head banging along with the killer drum solo of the metal song. Jackets, coats, and suits going on hangers. It wasn't long until that was done. 

He really didn't want to unpack, but his mother had insisted in the cab. It would make her feel better if he did. Make him being home more realistic instead of surreal. He guessed he could understand that. 

Plus, she had told him that he would keep those things at the house, besides his absolute favorites. Just buy him a new wardrobe for school. Which he kind of needed. 

Rin stood in the middle of his room and let out a sigh. Trying to think of what he could do for fun. And that he didn't need to be around his sister for. When he spied an old game system in the top of his closet.

Holy Shit. Talk about memories. It was his trusty Nintendo 64.

'Let's plug in this mofo and get to adventurin'." He smiled to himself as he retrieved it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kou:

Kou had been spending her time catching up on her reading. A new book in her favorite series had just come out. And she had finished her homework for the summer a few days ago. It was a few reports for history, a science analysis, and a couple of book reports for literature. Nothing she couldn't knock out of the park with ease.

Yes, she had lied to her mother about having homework to finish. So she didn't have to go and get her brother Rin from the airport. Its not like he had told her lately that he was excited to see her. 

Kou snickered. That was kind of funny. Seeing how he really didn't notice her existence for five years. Plus, as far as she was concerned. She was an only child. That was the basis she had built for herself. It made the pain go away. 

The person spending a week here was a guest and nothing more to her. She would treat Rin cordially and make sure he was comfortable. But no familial bonds would be extended. Kou wouldn't allow it. Not after the way she was treated. 

She was halfway into her book when she heard the front door open. Their mother calling up to her at Rin's arrival. Even though she had planned out how she would act. Kou felt her heart twinge knowing her brother was down there. It twung happily again. 

'Big brother is home!' It seemed to cry out and she had to disconnect from it. Place herself on an autopilot of indifference.

"Kou! Did you hear me?!" Their mother tried again.

Kou took in a deep steadying breath and made her way downstairs. Though she started feeling panicky and apprehensive inside.

XXXX

'Oh my god Rin!' Kou's heart cried out. 'It's Rin! It's Rin! It's Rin!' 

'Abandoner! Cruel! Heartless!" Her mind screamed. 

Kou stood on the stairway. Looking down from the third step at her beaming mother. Plainly dying of excitement. And Rin looked up at her with wondering eyes. 

Rin was a bit taller even though she had seen him a year ago, muscular as ever under his shirt, and his hair had grown slightly. Which framed his handsome face. It made him look like a sophisticated hooligan. Which was exactly what he was. 

Kou's heart and mind warring with each other. But she wouldn't show it. Instead she kept a placid face.

She got the feeling when his eyes swept over her appearance. That he was undressing her even though he tried to keep his features neutral. His eyes were always his downfall. They were overtly expressive. 

'Oh my god! Being abroad has turned him into a lecher!" Her mind screamed at her. 'Then again he is a teenager. The sight of a glazed donut probably turns him on.'

But why then did she slightly like it? She fought back the urge to blush. Not wanting him to know she was flattered. Even though pervy. It could be completely innocent his reaction to her outfit. 

And why did she like it?! Was she *that* starved for her elusive brother's attention?!

"Hey Kou." Rin waved at her, smiling, but his eyes conflictedly looked between her face and her breasts.

'Lecher.' Her brain thought.

"Wanna see more?' Her heart chided and she mentally bitch slapped herself.

"Hello." The word came out sounding monotone at best. Which she had planned on making it sound in the first place.

'Good girl. Stick with what we rehearsed.' Her brain told her.

'Tell him how much you miss him!' Her heart squealed.

"How was your trip?" She kept her voice the same monotone and watched as confusion. Maybe even slight pain flitted across his face before he recomposed himself.

Did he regret mistreating her?

"Ah. It was hectic and made me want to get here sooner." Rin ran his hand through his hair. Something he did when he was annoyed or interested. He definitely wasn't interested in talking about his travel. Was he annoyed with her behavior?

Well he had no right to be! Serves him right.

"I, uhm, well, I should get started on dinner." Their mother said nervously. Obviously absorbing the tension. "Why don't you go get settled in Rin? Take a nap and I will wake you to eat." 

Oh no. She had ruined her mother's obviously great mood. She hadn't thought of that. She fought the urge to run and hug her. Trying to maintain this facade. When in reality she was just like her mother.

Kou wanted to leap of that third step and cling to Rin tightly. As he called her 'Spitfire' and to go 'get a life'. 

She didn't do any of that. Opting to see how lewd he had become and twitch her butt while she went back to her room. Out of the corner of her eye. She saw Rin watching every sashay she made with her ass.

XXXX

Rin's room was quite for a good while. With the exception of the bed squeaking as he laid down for a nap. His room was right next door to hers. Their mother's was downstairs and across from them upstairs. On the other side of the house from their rooms. 

Which had made Kou sneaking out to meet friends or even walk around. That much easier when she no longer wanted to be a good girl. She had never used it to meet guys. Kou still hadn't really dated. Meaning not at all. She was one of the few girls in her group a virgin.

Fifteen minutes later while reading more of her book. She heard Rin's bed creak meaning he had sat up. She kept reading even though she kept her ear open for more movement.

'Why did I like how he looked at me?' Kou started questioning herself. 'Why did I encourage him to look?'

No answer.

Except that she found herself going back to their interaction. The way his eyes were captivated, the movements of his lips, his hair, his muscles...Fucking hell. Those muscles! Kou started to imagine him shirtless and she about sprayed blood over her book's pages. 

'Seriously?! Seriously?! You're own brother?!' Kou's mind about had a conniption fit.

Kou no longer thought of him as her brother. She stopped thinking of him as such a *long* time ago. Realizing she had saw him like a hot guy at school or even somewhere out in public. She felt nothing towards him like a sibling should. 

'And that is wrong. That is disturbing.' She tried to tell herself. But why was it so enticing? Why did she secretly want to see how far she could push him? It wasn't like he hadn't looked interested in her.

His own sister.


	3. The Week: Night One

Kou:

Rin sat across from her as they ate dinner. Which all of them seemed to do in silence. Every once in a while the three of them would make eye contact. It however would not be directed for very long before dropping again. Kou seemed perfectly fine with this. Something she kept telling herself that she was - 'fine'. When in reality she wanted to ask her brother a deluge of questions.

'How was Australia?'

'I bet it is beautiful!'

'Was the surf anything like you had imagined?'

Instead she continued eating her meal, thinking over the questions she refused to ask Rin, and felt the elephant in the room amass a little more space to itself. The more time she spent around him. Kou realized that Rin's main objective was similar to hers. Simply to ignore her unless he wasn't able. Which was Rin's behavior as usual - how it had come to be over the course of five years. Nothing new. 

"Kou do you need any new clothing?" Their mother finally spoke. "I am taking Rin tomorrow and school is starting relatively soon." She stared between her two children. Trying to diffuse the thick atmosphere.

The whole reason not lost on Kou, as to why their mother was making small talk. A quick memory of earlier replaying in her head - how her facade had upset her. Not wanting to repeat it.

"Yeah. I do need a few things." Kou poked at a piece of spiced meat with a chopstick. She leveled a gaze at Rin, who was giving her a cursory one as well. "Only if it is okay with Rin. I wouldn't want to intrude on an outing."

Rin seemed to relax and tense all at the same time. Kou watched as his shoulders rolled back, but could tell the muscles were probably taut. A bit of an indifferent smile on his face and in his voice, "No. You coming along wouldn't bother me at all."

Kou gave him a smile in return as 'Thanks'. She went to take another bite when he continued speaking.

"In fact, I was hoping you would come with us." Rin smiled as their mother approvingly patted his shoulder. Obviously satisfied with the jovial turn of the situation.

XXXX

The sound of the toothbrush bristles harshly scrubbing her teeth filled the bathroom. She saw the bubbles frothing in her mouth and pooling over her lips. The smell of mint filling her nose.

Kou's mind was racing over the scenes from dinner. Everything had been going fine. Until her mother threw a wrench into her well laid out plans for the week. Rin also wedged the wrench further into the gears. 

Rin.

Her thoughts kept circling him like sharks in the water. Sharks. Rin. Great. Now a handful of grinning Rin's with grey fins filled her head. They circled her treading legs as she frantically looked for an escape.

She desperately wanted to get out of the trip. However she knew that she couldn't. Their mother also wouldn't allow for it and she really didn't want a lecture on how petty they were being.

'It wouldn't be so bad. Seeing Rin trying on clothes.' Her heart screamed. 'Mmm those muscles!'

This time her mind had no retort besides wanting to feign being sick. Kou's heart was slowly beginning to win out and she found herself wanting to find excuses to be around Rin. Her mind shot these down with barbed arrows. Reminding her that her brother was only as eager as her; to keep Kou at a reasonable distance too.

Kou rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash, wincing a bit, she had brushed her teeth a little too roughly. She gargled and spit out the foamy residue that was tinged pink.

XXXX

Kou's bed no longer felt right. It was either too soft when laying one way or too hard when lying another. The other problem being the anxiety tearing at her stomach. If her resolve to be indifferent was already wearing down after a single day. How would she fare for the next six days?

'This is aggravating!' She internally griped and flipped onto her stomach - face first into her pillow. Kou's legs kicking the mattress toe first repeatedly. 'I want to sleep! Stop thinking about him!' 

'Is he thinking of me?' Her heart wandered aloud. 

'Why would he be?' Her mind countered. 'In the last five years was he ever concerned for you?'

'I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!' She angrily screamed back at them in her head. 'I wish Rin would go away and never come back again!'

'You know you don't mean that.' Her heart sighed.

'Yes, I do.' Kou pouted mentally even though the lie was weak.

'Then prove it tomorrow.' Her mind stated impassively.

'I will. Now can I sleep?' Kou asked her two organ's personifications. Neither of them answered and she fell into an exhausting dreamless rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin: 

Not much had changed from when he had first arrived earlier that day. Except Kou seemed more reluctant to be around him. There seemed to be cracks in her mask and emotions were showing in spurts. This worried Rin a little bit, but he refused to show it. If her act was faltering then he would have to work hard for the both of them. And keep the estrangement going for as long as possible. 

Because if it happened - Kou finding out how he really thought. How he truly felt about her. Either she would shun him and make sure he was outcasted by their family. Or Kou would reciprocate and Rin stopped himself. Not allowing the thought to finish. 

Rin was sick and he didn't need to infect his sister.

"Kou do you need any new clothing?" Their mother finally spoke. "I am taking Rin tomorrow and school is starting relatively soon." She stared between her two children. Trying to diffuse the thick atmosphere.

At first Rin was gong to automatically protest, but decided to see how much his sister's indifference had deteriorated. How much he had to work against. Kou had never been good at finishing charade's. In the end they always fell apart and he was left to clean up the mess. This time probably wasn't going to be any different.

"Yeah. I do need a few things." Rin internally sighed at her agreeing to going. Completely wishing she hadn't and cursed; as he saw how happy it had made their mother. Then his mind went to seeing her in all kinds of outfits. "Only if it is okay with Rin. I wouldn't want to intrude on an outing."

Rin seemed to relax and tense all at the same time - where his thoughts were heading. He knew they were going full force into dangerous territory, but Rin allowed them for a moment. Until he realized he needed to answer the underlying question. A bit of an indifferent smile on his face and in his voice, "No. You coming along wouldn't bother me at all."

Kou took in another bite thinking he was done speaking. Rin wanted to see what other reactions he could get out of her. This one seemed to be of hidden annoyance.

"In fact, I was hoping you would come with us." Rin smiled as their mother approvingly patted his shoulder. Obviously satisfied with the jovial turn of the situation. Not understanding the covert game of cat and mouse that was being initiated. 

One that Rin wondered briefly if he would regret starting.

XXXX

What on earth was he thinking?! At some point during dinner he had decided to let his imagination run wild. That he was going to let desire run rampant, but at the same time keep himself at a comfortable distance. If Kou came to him after he dropped bread crumbs. It would be her fault if she were baited. Right?

No! Ugh! Why did things have to be so complicated?! Things were better in a stark contrast of black and white. 

The glow from his laptop illuminated his conflicted features. A hand ran through his hair, stopping halfway, and gripping it. He sat in the darkness of his room - staring at a picture of Kou at the beach this last summer. In a two piece bikini staring off toward the ocean, red hair whipping around her body. 

It was a photo his mom had sent along with some others from that vacation. Rin bit his bottom lip and he felt his cock jump staring at her curves. Kou's maturing body being barely contained by the navy blue fabric.

'Oh god...' Rin thought feverishly, his hard flesh straining against his pants. His mind flitted to what his sister would look like naked. There was a pause in thought - Rin pulling his cock out. The bedroom door was already locked. A habit he had formed over the years living in dorms. Better safe than sorry.

Plus, it would not do - If his mother walked in on him whacking off to Kou. Or if Kou was the one to walk in depending on her reaction.

He started to imagine his sister on her knees before him. Her pert little mouth taking in his length, eyes watering from his girth, and her warm breath coming through her nose against his skin.

She would move her mouth up and down his cock, lips tightly squeezing his shaft, and head moving in quick succession.

Rin caressing her face, running a hand through her hair, gripping fistfuls of it, his hips bucking and plunging his cock down her eager throat, and his thrusts becoming erratic.

As he...As he...Rin let out a strained breath in a huff like he had just had a good jog. His head leaning back over the top of the desk chair, mouth parted in catching his breath, and his cock twitching a bit in his grip as it went flaccid - streams of come running over the sides of his clasped hand.

XXXX

Rin laid in bed staring at the ceiling, arms folded underneath his head, and he listened to the sounds that the evening brought. Some of which included Kou's room next door to his. Rin heard the rustling of her sheets, her bed creaking as she tossed and turned about. At one point even her crying out frustratedly into her pillow - a muffled sound - that sent his mind to pervy places, getting her from behind.

Shit. 

He had to steer his mind away from those fantasies for now. Rin could always indulge himself later somehow. Maybe another solo session or he could go to a dance club that weekend and meet someone. 

A sound caught him off guard and caused him to perk an eyebrow. Was Kou kicking her legs? What in the world was she doing in there? Was she okay? Rin almost about to go check on her. She is his sister after all. But he heard her let out a resigned sigh. One that he was familiar with from childhood.

It meant that she was giving up. Admitting defeat. The question was what was she forfeiting over? Did it have to do with him? If so, in what way, how did it apply?

This made their outing for tomorrow seem all that more interesting. Something for him to look forward to in fact. Maybe he could test how she really thought about him. And where those feelings could lead.

No. That was wrong! On so many levels! But the truth was becoming painfully clear. Rin was tired from years of running away. Possibly he was looking at things from the wrong angle. He needed a fresh perspective. It was tiring being this mentally exhausted.

Plus testing the waters wasn't the same thing as swimming right into them. It was only seeing if the current was a steady flow, too dangerous to tread, or was worth the pull of the undertow to a new undiscovered place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like to add A/N's to the end of my stories for updates. A journal was created to do that. If you want to know when this story or any of my stories are being worked on. Then make sure you are notified when I write in my journal by bookmarking it or subscribing to me.
> 
> Here is the link:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318


	4. The Week: Day Two

Rin: 

Rin had never lived with a teenaged girl, nor spent even long enough with ones he had slept with, to even know what to expect from them in the morning. If he had known what to expect then he would have awoken earlier. Because if he wanted to use the bathroom at all. For any reason until she was finished doing god knows what. Rin would be waiting until the very last minute; before they had to be out the door. Not that their mother was in a hurry. It was just...

'Annoying.' The thought seemed to permeate his brain.

He was just about to knock on the door after two hours of laying on his bed. Not even on his worst day was he in the bathroom for two freaking hours. What did Kou do in there? Even if he had been offered the luxury living in a dormitory, where even in the most privileged institutions - bathrooms were shared. For him to have his own exclusive one with the exception of a room mate. Would he need that much time to himself. 

Okay. What Kou used the toilet, brushed her teeth, showered, dressed, put her hair up, and maybe lipgloss? Because she wore no make up that he could see. If she did it was minimal at best. That equaled to two hours? 

Rin heard the bathroom door open and Kou walked past his open bedroom door. Not even acknowledging him. A sweet smell of floral perfume trailed behind her. His eyes barely caught the pink nail polish on her toes. Or the fact her freshly shaved legs glistened. And he let himself imagine what else she might have shaved.

It all had seemed to click. Sort of. Rin was still grumpy. He was not a morning person. Don't let his athleticism fool you for a moment. 

Before Kou could somehow have a reason to hole up in the bathroom again. Rin grabbed his clothes for the day and what hygiene things that he needed. Then proceeded to walk at a fast pace into the tiled room. 

XXXX

"OH! Rin doesn't Kou look precious?" Their mother said with clasped hands. "Turn around! Let us see what the back looks like!"

'Oh yes. Let us indeed see what the 'back' looks like.' Rin mentally smirked, but his face stayed completely neutral.

Kou did a quick twirl causing the skirt to spin, the bottom hem momentarily hugging her mid thigh, before it dropped down. Rin slightly jealous of the fabric for a moment. She was wearing a black tshirt with grey rose patterns all over it and a black denim skirt.

The whole shopping trip was mainly for social affairs with friends during the school year. Both of their schools provided uniforms the cost was included in the tuition. One of the reasons he had been looking forward to her going with them.

"It looks nice. I guess." Rin told his mother shrugging his shoulders. Their mother just scoffed at him and waved him off. When she turned around to look at Kou more closely. Rin gave his sister a look with only his eyes. Seeing how she would interpret it. She seemed to be oblivious to it and walked back into the dressing room.

Maybe he should be less subtle? And more direct?

XXXX

Now it was Rin's turn to try things on and give a small preview to his mother. The woman refused to buy anything unless it was tried on and knew for a fact you found it to your taste. Why would she spend money on something you were not completely satisfied with? 

When he walked out of the dressing room, their mother was already nodding her approval, and Kou was fixated on him. Rin had put on a white shirt that had multi colored surf waves on it and it was form fitting as well. All of his muscles were nearly outlined and he had on a pair of acid washed jeans. The denim loose in the areas that mattered, but made his ass look squeezable.

Rin was just about to head back into the dressing room. When behind their ushering mom who still had a shopping buzz going, his eyes connected with his sister's, and Rin about lost it. Kou's eyes were filled with hunger, her face remained normal, but --

'Holy fuck. Those eyes...'

It was the same expression he tried to get her to read into earlier. So she hadn't been oblivious after all. 

He had to take a few moments to fight the urge of an impending hard on. As he dressed back into his regular clothes. 

What did this mean? Could it really mean that she felt the same? How to continue proceeding....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kou:

Last night before completely falling asleep. She had decided to at least see if Rin felt something towards her. Or if she had misinterpreted the sexual signals yesterday. Ultimately chalking it up to him being a teenage boy full of hormones. Rin possibly being grossed out if called out on such a thing. So in case and being prepared for all possibilities. Kou had decided on primping as much as possible in the morning. It even came at the cost of waking up earlier than she usually would have. 

Rin had barely started making sounds of rousing, as Kou quietly tip toed to the bathroom. 

Firstly, she had brushed her teeth because the minty scent was energizing. Next she desperately had to potty. Once in the shower she shaved all of the likely areas - underarms, legs even above the knee, and her most precious place. Not that she planned on taking things that far....Well, at least not that day. She still didn't know where they stood. It was in case her mother wanted to peruse swimsuits. Because knowing her mother if Rin looked at swimwear they would be too.

Lastly, after drying off, applying deodorant, and a few light spritzes of perfume. Kou decided to quickly paint her toe nails, they could dry as she did her hair. She blow dried her hair and brushed it into her usual neat pony tail. 

'Rin is a loser if he doesn't appreciate this!' Her heart cried happily.

'Ha! He is a loser all the same either way.' Her mind implied crudely.

Kou almost rolled her eyes in the mirror at the both of them. 

She exited the bathroom seeing Rin laying on the bed width wise, his feet on the floor, staring at the ceiling. When he turned to look at her, she stared straight ahead, and used her peripheral vision. A small smile creeped on his face as his chest rose delicately - breathing her in. Rin's rubied eyes looking at her freshly polished toes and his eyes moving up to her legs. A look of concentrated admiration.

Kou had to keep from smirking. She wanted to seem like she didn't notice for a little longer.

XXXX

"OH! Rin doesn't Kou look precious?" Their mother said with clasped hands. "Turn around! Let us see what the back looks like!"

'Yes dear brother...how does it look? Anything worth inspecting?' Kou mentally giggled, but made herself look excited to be shown off on the outside. Which wasn't an outright lie. She wanted to be shown off. In front of Rin.

Kou did a quick twirl causing the skirt to spin, the bottom hem momentarily hugging her mid thigh, before it dropped down. She detected a small spark in his eye up until the fabric settled. It was replaced by..disappointment? How cute.

"It looks nice. I guess." Rin told his mother shrugging his shoulders. Their mother just scoffed at him and waved him off. When she turned around to look at Kou more closely. Kou saw how he kept his face emotionless almost bored except for his eyes. Those eyes said it all - he wanted her. The feeling was almost possessive. And it made her heart stop.

How she managed to stay composed, was far beyond her comprehension. 

XXXX

Once back in the confines of the dressing room. She sat on the bench and had to grip her knees to focus. Did that really happen? Rin giving her 'I wanna fuck you' eyes. Not that any male had ever really looked at her like that. Unless she had never noticed them doing so. 

Her heart was beating terribly fast. What was she suppose to do? Say? Did he make the next move? No. He had already presented her with one. So it was her turn? Oh god.

'Isn't this what you want?' Her heart asked her.

'I don't know. Isn't this wrong?' She asked herself.

'It never seems wrong when you're in the moment...' Her mind said logically.

'Rin! He wants you!' Her heart ecstatically thumped. 'Go for it! What is there to lose?!'

'That is what I am trying to figure out....' Kou took a breath wishing she could just talk to him. 

XXXX

As Rin stepped out of the dressing room, it had all felt like Kou had been punched in the gut. The air had been stripped from her lungs. Of course she had to act normally in front of their mother. That was almost unmanageable at the present time. 

'Look at them biceps!' Her heart gushed. 'Those washboard abs...HNNNG!'

'They are pretty impressive for a male specimen.' Her mind tried to sound analytical, but it was mentally salivating.

'And dat grabbable booty!' Her heart crooned.

If there ever was a time Kou wanted to forget formalities it was now. Rin gave her a knowing look almost mutual understanding.

Rin was just about to head back into the dressing room. When behind their ushering mom who still had a shopping buzz going, her eyes connected with her brother's, and Kou mirrored the gaze he had given her earlier. However she held it longer, deeper, made it more intense, and wanted to leave little doubt...that she wasn't being serious. 

Kou was highly serious. Challenge to conquest accepted.

She barely caught the strain in his pants. Thankfully their mother was too busy talking.

'Good luck in this game Rin.' She smirked at him proudly.


	5. The Week: Night Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter. It is also a way to delve deeper into their feelings for one another, a slow build to their relationship, and to prepare for the action. I am thinking in the next chapter that I will up the ante just a bit. Sorry it is so short.
> 
> I would also like to thank all of you lovelies for your enthusiasm. You have encouraged me to go on with this particular story. At first I really didn't see it going anywhere. Most people seemed disinterested in it. I was going to scrap it, but now I am glad that I didn't.
> 
> Now onto the feels of our almost lovers.....

Kou:

That evening at dinner things had gone relatively well. Rin was slightly more talkative with both Kou and their mother. Which seemed to really make their mother more than happy. A weight seemed to be lifted from their mother's shoulders, she seemed to be all around more cheerful. Even going so far as to giggle a bit herself. Something she rarely ever did anymore after Rin left for Australia. It was nice. Almost like being a family. Kou thought amusingly to herself.

'Yes, almost like being a family. Where the brother and sister are being passively flirtatious - around their oblivious mother.'

Nothing about the flirting was over the top. More comparable to meeting a new friend that you instantly click with. All you want to do is throw good vibes their way and hope that they can dig it. Rin talked about the gorgeous beaches that stretched on for miles, the crystalline waters with innumerable depths, the exotic flora and fauna of the country. Their mother sat enraptured at the stories he told them. Every once in a while he would give Kou a look. A look that said 'I missed you' or 'I wish you would have been there'. 

Kou thinking back to learning how to deal with grief, building up walls, and chanting like a mantra how Rin despised her. How she should despise him. Or how she had tried and resolved to acting like he no longer existed instead. All the while he had been gone. Where he had been building walls of his own - Not knowing it was to protect her from him. The monster that he had perceived himself to be. 

She told him about how she was involved with multiple clubs, that she always tried to be an honorable student, and about some of the school functions she had attended. Kou peppered in things about her friends and at one point he had seemed disappointed she never mentioned anyone from the swim team. After what seemed like Kou talking nonstop about nothing of importance. Believing that her life without him around had been bland in comparison to his own.

Rin had told them that he was kind of tired and that he wanted to go lounge around in his room. Even after his open flirtations with Kou while suppering, he seemed to be slowly throwing his walls back up. He talked less and less. Not focusing his attention on Kou for much longer. Then again Kou tried to reason with herself, that he may indeed be tired, she had no clue what his schedule had been like prior to returning.

XXXX

Somehow her room felt smaller than it ever had before. The walls felt like they were closer to her bed, the ceiling was hovering waiting to drop, and if she stepped out of the comfort of her bed - that the floor would swallow her right up. Kou's chest felt extremely tight for some reason. No matter how many times she closed her eyes. No matter how long she kept them closed. No matter how hard she squeezed them. Sleep did not come for Kou. 

Instead her mind was going a mile a minute thinking about Rin. She felt herself without consciously being aware of doing so, pressing her hand to the wall she shared with her brother, and pressing her palm flatly against the divider between them. 

A sigh came deep from her chest, tears she had no clue she was holding back spilled forth, all of the actions seeming to happen so fast. Kou trying to keep up with each one.

'Five years.' Kou thought to herself.

'Five years.' Her mind echoed.

'Five years.' Her heart raced.

Rin had been gone for that long. Now he was back in her life, within her grasp, and somehow....somehow she felt guilty. Her mind wandering around thoughts that he had missed her, that he had indeed wanted to experience those moments in Australia with her, but why....Why had he gone through such vigorous trouble to ignore her? Why was he showing signs of wanting her that way? Had he always felt that way towards her? Or was it something that just happened when he saw her? 

Kou admittedly had an overall exemplary day with her family. As a family. Where otherwise Kou had been prepared to be cold, aloof, and callous with her brother. For what? Because she had felt spurned? She began wondering if that even was a good enough reason anymore. 

And last of all, Kou was confused about where all of this was heading. If it was even heading anywhere at all. What if this was only playful banter. Something for Rin to do as he bided his time before going to the academy. Kou so agonizingly desperate for his attention. That she would run head first into an incestuous relationship.

No.

It may account for some of the reason she would, but it mainly would be because Kou loved Rin. Not only did she love him, if this kept on going, ended up going somewhere...Kou felt her heart tense as well as contracting with the thought. She would fall in love with Rin. Her own brother. Flesh and blood. 

Would he fall in love with her too?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin:

He had decided to slowly open himself up to Kou. Let her get a feel for him by openly speaking and it was in a neutral setting with their mother present. It helped make even himself more comfortable. Not as tense as he could have been given the circumstances. This seemed to also be a good move because it thrilled their mother. Rin no longer only talking for Kou's benefit, but also to place a smile on his mother's face. 

Once he started speaking he couldn't stop. The words fell out of him. Soon Kou and their mother were smiling, laughing, and asking him questions nonstop. Which he didn't seem to mind at all. Usually he would have become irritated eventually clamming up. Rin did not want to do that after the advances he made with Kou earlier shopping. He even threw her some encouraging looks. Ones to let her know how he had missed her, wanted her to be there, and how he had longed for her. Most definitely how he had longed for her.

Kou seemed to return those expressions while being bashful about it. She had seemed hesitant herself about the invitation to get chatty. Yet there they had been enjoying one another's company. Rin almost did not want dinner to be over with. They were also partially flirting with small expressions, nods of heads, and an aura of invitation.

Rin never had expected for Kou to reciprocate. He was not fully prepared on how to deal with such a situation. Especially when he had expected to avoid her the entirety of his stay. And what about the end of the week when he moved into his dorm? If he did manage to reveal his true feelings. Would they continue carrying them out?

His mood slowly started to turn into one of feigned lethargy. Rin needed to be alone for a little while and to think things through. If he did not have time to go over possibilities, as they were currently being presented to him. Which was that Kou was definitely into him. Rin didn't know what would happen. They could both wind up in a mess. A painful mess.

Kou along with his mother seemed to be disappointed that he was already retiring for the night. But they did not seem to protest either. Kou simply gave him a look that he couldn't seem to decipher. And then he made his way upstairs.

XXXX

Alright. Everything was going to be alright. Rin told himself continuously while he paced his room. Nothing had actually happened between them yet. They were only indicating that they liked each other. More than siblings should. They had not initiated anything with heavy repercussions. Unless Kou was the type to break over simple flirtations. Rin doubted that.

Beyond all of his mental banter. He was not backing down from his goal. Rin would confess all of it to Kou before leaving for the academy. Why he had ignored her attempts at contact. Why he had created a gaping distance even in person. She deserved to know that much. He owed it to her. For all of the pain he had inflicted.

Rin had only momentarily sat down on his bed. In the dark of his room he ran a hand through his hair. And he came to a final decision. Tomorrow he would invite Kou to his room or show up at hers after their mother went to sleep. He would refrain from doing anything too drastic with Kou (keep it in his pants). Neither would he confess to her. It would only to be to talk to her. Hang out like old times.

Tonight he had started to get to know the Kou that their family knew. Tomorrow he would get to know the Kou that only Kou knew. This all hinged on if she wanted to get to know Rin on a personal level. Somewhere down the line after hanging out it would determine if Rin took it farther. And if he wound up showing as well as telling Kou how much she meant to him....

However he needed to sleep so he could be fully functioning. He needed all mental capacities at their peak to make a clear judgement.


	6. The Week: Day/Night Three

Rin:

Most of the day had been spent filling out more forms from the school. A representative had come by during the morning. All of the enrollment paperwork had been completed. These for the dorms, more like questionnaires from the RA's, so they knew who to room him with. What they expected his personality to be like when addressing him. Rin found it all terribly dull. His mother had occasionally come in with snacks and to ask if he needed help with any of the papers. Each time he had politely turned her down. Rin was almost a grown man. Surely he could handle his own paperwork about his own preferences. 

After he had finished doing that he started skimming over the school's website. Even going so far as to browse the 'student forum' there. There were messages plastered all over it. From other boys awaiting to prank each other during late nights. Freaking out about the teachers and what their class schedules were possibly going to be. The ones who would be arriving from long distances panicking about not having friends. Or even a hot girl they knew nearby. Rin nearly wanted to roll his eyes.

While he perused the forum he came across a few belonging to the swim team. They seemed to have more than enough recruited members for the new academic year. There were a few comments acknowledging him attending the school and how he was a force to be reckoned with. How he had turned down the invitation to join them. Followed by remarks of disappointment. 

Their mother had come to tell him about dinner, but he told her he wasn't hungry. Which was true. All of the gloomy reading about the academy's swim team missing out on his skill. That was paired with the nervous excitement of when his mother went to bed. Spending time with Kou if she agreed. He did not think that his stomach could handle it all. The food sitting in it like rocks.

Just so he could pass some more time after he knew his mother was in bed. Allowing for her to get in a deep sleep before creeping out of his room. Rin had played some of his N64. He had newer model platforms, but this retro system seemed to comfort him.

XXXX

The knocks on Kou's door were light yet were pronounced. So there was no mistaking that his sister had a visitor. The visitor being himself. When she opened up the door, she seemed surprised to see him, he leaned against her doorway looking roguish. Kou was wearing white pajama shorts and a pink cotton tank top. She looked like she had been in the middle of doing something.

"Rin? Can I help you with something?" She asked her voice unsure of how to sound.

He looked at her a moment longer, making her face blush, "No. Only wondering if you want to hang out."

Kou seemed a tad hesitant at first, "My room or your room?"

Relief swept through him. This wasn't as difficult as he thought it might be. No persuasion needed on his part.

"Doesn't matter." Then a thought dawned on him. "Do you still game?" He gave her a quirk of lips. "Unless you don't have the nerve to best me."

She snorted in derision and cracked her door open a bit more. Next to her bookshelf was another shelf filled with games.

"Who's sister do you think I am? Being leet is in my blood." She started to giggle and Rin made an awkward face before grinning."That sounded horrible, huh?"

"Yeah. Spitfire, it did." Rin told her as he tired of leaning and started to stand properly. "So..." He ran a hand through his hair.

Kou shut her door behind her quietly and smiled up at him. Before following him next door.

XXXX

Kou sat on his floor with one of his pillows under her butt in front of the television. A controller in her hand and her skin seemed to look soft, in the pale glow of the electric screen. They had left the lights off so they could focus on their game. Rin sat next to her on a pillow as well. They were so close that the points of their knees touched, from both of them sitting cross-legged.

There were sounds of buttons being pressed, grunts of frustration at hard opponents, and the occasional release of tensed breath after a boss battle. They had almost made it halfway through the game when Rin fully relaxed.

She was in his room. Kou was in his room.

And they were alone.

In the dark.

And her focused gaze was too adorable.

Rin slowly gravitated towards her, cupped her face as she stared questioningly, and he kissed her.

He had not intended to make a move at all. This had only been to talk, goof around, and do some bonding. On impulse he had taken things to a higher level. His mind chuckled at the pun, given the situation. What made it more interesting is that Kou, did not - slap him, push him away, or even sat there bewildered. She kissed him back. 

At some point she had crawled in his lap, straddling him as he sat up, still cross-legged. Rin had a hand on the back of her head and one on her hip. Her kisses were a bit inexperienced compared to his. They fumbled for lip holds and her tongue though delicious quarreled with his. However he didn't stop her, but soon the kiss was broken apart by her. She placed her forehead against his, staring down into his eyes, both of their chests heaving. 

There was massive amounts of adrenaline running through the two of them. Kou was practically trembling all over with it. Her lips were kiss swollen and her expression was inquisitive, a question hanging there.

"Ask." Rin managed to get out, his voice thick.

Not wanting to lose the nerve before she could do so.

XXXX

"Do we have to go farther?" Kou looked reluctant. "Can this be enough for now?"

Rin was expecting her to ask him to pour his heart out to her. Or to ask when he started feeling like this. Possibly even if what they were doing was wrong, immoral, taboo. Instead she had stupefied him. Again. Kou was more concerned with taking things slow. This had to mean she wanted this as much as he did.

"Yeah. There is no pressure at all." He said noticing he was perspiring a little. 

Kou let out a sigh of relief. She pecked his lips, then wrapped her arms around his neck, and just hugged him with her head on his shoulder.

"Its not even necessarily that we're related." She seemed to weigh her words carefully. "I am a virgin and if we do it...and you..." There were sounds that tears might start in her voice. "Don't leave me, Rin." She held back a sob. 

Soon Rin had uncorded her arms from about him and held her slightly away from him. That way he could speak to her, looking directly in her eyes, while he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. 

"Kou, I am not going to make you do anything. As long as we continue this. If you want to continue. Whenever you want to stop. Say so." Rin stroked the side of her face. "And I am not going anywhere. Not now. Right now I am here." He couldn't promise her that he would always be there. Or that he would never leave. That was impractical. All Rin could do was let her know she had him and he was willing to do or not to do whatever she wanted. It was enough to have this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kou:

She had spent most most of her day reading the rest of her book. Then Kou decided to start looking over the social media of the old swim team members. They all would be going to school this year together. One of her friends had brought it up in idle conversation. Which should not have been much of a shock. They all still lived in the same area. Their lives had just taken them into separate directions and up until now their paths had ceased to cross. 

The first person Kou looked up had been Haru, but his account seemed rarely ever used. It was mostly people posting things to his wall. When he did post it was pictures of beautiful aquatic landscapes. Go figure. Makoto's profile was pretty typical and definitely used quite frequently. A memory of him giving her a rose on White Day bubbled up. It was followed by how mad Rin pretended to be. Now that she thought about it. Was it anger or was it jealousy? And next was Nagisa's, suffice it to say, the boy practically lived online when he wasn't doing something. 

A current theme she did notice with all three of them: None of them were a part of a swim club. Kou felt a sort of sadness for that fact. Each one of them were talented individuals, who could each in their own right become champions. Kou briefly wondered why they had not persisted their passions for it. And if they missed competing at all.

Kou called a few friends to start gossiping about 'the end of summer' news. All of the students who had dated, the dirty or not so dirty things they had done together, and some of the highlight moments of their fellow peers. More so the most embarrassing ones to come up. She never wanted to be out of the loop. That would be social suicide.

Her mother came to get her for dinner at some point. Rin did not come down to eat with them. Their mother saying that he was busy preparing for Samezuka Academy. And that he seemed to need some time to study his fellow peers. When she had last checked on him he was on the student forum. She wasn't overly worried and would leave him leftovers in the microwave. 

After dinner their mother said she was retiring early for the evening. She had wanted to spend more time with Rin, but her job really needed her to come in the next day. She had received the call while making dinner and asked Kou if she could tell Rin if he asked. Of course Kou said that she would.

XXXX

Kou was on the phone with one of her best friends and they were whispering about a guy her friend was seeing. Apparently they had almost gone all the way, but his obnoxious friends interrupted them. Her friend had never been so mortified in all of her life. Not to mention her boyfriend wasn't very pleased himself. When there was a knock on her bedroom door. Their mother had gone to bed a couple of hours prior. The only other person that it could be was Rin.

Rin?

She hung up with her friend and immediately opened her door. Rin leaned against the frame casually as he glanced at her sleepwear. Ever since they had been expressing their feelings. They were getting less flustered, well, at least Rin had been. Leave it to a shark to feel at ease in choppy waters. She took a moment to scan what he was wearing in appreciation. He was wearing a white shirt and black basketball shorts. And looked gorgeous as ever. Rin could seduce anyone wearing a trash bag. So clothes alone really did nothing for the appeal that was already full force. 

"Rin? Can I help you with something?" Kou had wanted to sound as confident as her brother looked. She ended up sounding conflicted at his presence.

He seemed to take a few seconds before answering, speaking on a smooth exhale of breath. Was he attempting to seduce her? Kou stared at him, watching his lips as he spoke, "No. Only wondering if you want to hang out."

Kou seemed a tad hesitant at first, which she was, not quite knowing what he expected from her as they hung out, "My room or your room?"

Up until she asked that, her brother had seemed relaxed, apparently he had not been. Rin's shoulders seemed to release tension, he had been anticipating a different response she bet. 

"Doesn't matter." Rin spoke to her nonchalantly, but a light flared in his ruby colored eyes. "Do you still game?" He gave her a quirk of lips. She wanted to pinch his cheek. "Unless you don't have the nerve to best me."

Was he being serious? She never had stopped playing after he left. If anything she had gotten more into the virtual worlds, that gaming had offered her. They also offered her several hours of not thinking at all. Not thinking about Rin. She widened her door a little more so he could see her collection.

"Who's sister do you think I am? Being leet is in my blood." She started to giggle and Rin made an awkward face before grinning."That sounded horrible, huh?"

"Yeah. Spitfire, it did." Rin told her as he tired of leaning and started to stand properly. "So..." He ran a hand through his hair. Which made her want to touch his face or play with a strand of it.

Kou shut her door behind her quietly and smiled up at him. Before following him next door. She was more than nervous at what awaited her. That didn't stop her from wanting to spend time with him.

XXXX

Rin hadn't said much when they entered his bedroom. She noticed that it was the same as it had always been. Never really venturing in there after he left for Australia. It was nice to have it so familiar. Her brother left the light off and as he closed the door, she noticed he hesitated before locking it. That was a habit he had picked up while being away. Kou thought if she lived surrounded by strange people. She would do it too in order to feel an inkling of privacy. She did wonder why he had paused before choosing to do so. Not knowing it was because he had wanted her to know there was a choice to leave. If he left it unlocked, but decided instead to lock it. In case something did occur and did not want to explain what the hell they were doing, if someone saw them together.

He threw two of his pillows on the floor in front of the television and she took the one to the left of him. They spoke briefly while selecting a game to start out with and what skill level to set it on. After that it was the sounds of fighting, controllers being manhandled in frustration, and the two siblings teasing one another on their game play. 

It was peaceful even with the on screen gore. Rin returning more and more to the boy she had once knew. Kou was genuinely happy with that change in attitude.

Kou was beating a particularly vicious monster, she bit her bottom lip, and her eyes narrowed. The creature had crumpled over in defeat and began melting away on the screen. When she felt more than noticed Rin leaning in her space. Honestly she had thought he was going whisper in her ear or something of that nature. So when he kissed her. The controller automatically dropped from her hands. Kou was stunned. Struck mentally speechless. 

And she couldn't hold back. Her hands gripped at his shirt, pulling her tighter to him, and she moved to a less awkward position. Kou sat in his lap facing him and her hands let go of his shirt, to become entangled in his hair. When she tightened her grip on the fistfuls of it. Rin groaned into her mouth and he placed a hand on her hip. The other on the nape of her neck.

He seemed to be mildly surprised that she had accepted with such fervor. They gasped heatedly, tongues swirling, and lips seeking to lock only to break for a new sensation of pressure. Kou felt her brother's hand move to her lower back from her hip and it slightly turned, the top half of his fingers down her pants. That was when she broke the kiss and put her forehead to his. Rin stared up at her face full of yearning. 

There was massive amounts of adrenaline running through the two of them. Kou was practically trembling all over with it. Her lips were kiss swollen and her expression was inquisitive, a question hanging there.

"Ask." Rin managed to get out, his voice thick.

He appeared to be trying to hold together a sort of resolve.

XXXX

"Do we have to go farther?" Kou looked reluctant. "Can this be enough for now?"

She somehow knew that he didn't expect her to ask that. Of all the things she could have inquired upon. Kou was not ready for a confession of love and she was not ready for an admission of his lust either. Kou desired only what they were doing then. Being together, expressing how they felt with actions, and the rest could follow later. 

"Yeah. There is no pressure at all." There were beads of sweat falling from him and onto his shorts. She did not care he was sweaty. Actually it made his natural scent stronger and not in a bad way.

Kou let out a sigh of relief. She pecked his lips, then wrapped her arms around his neck, and just hugged him with her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to just hug him and have him hug her back. His arms were strong as he embraced her.

"Its not even necessarily that we're related." She seemed to weigh her words carefully. Not wanting to say the wrong thing. To somehow inadvertently cause him distress. "I am a virgin and if we do it...and you..." He was close to her now, but would he leave her in the future. Again. When her heart was practically in his hand, as much as her body currently was. "Don't leave me, Rin." She held back a sob. 

"Kou, I am not going to make you do anything. As long as we continue this. If you want to continue. Whenever you want to stop. Say so." Rin stroked the side of her face. His eyes connected with her own crimson jewels. "And I am not going anywhere. Not now. Right now I am here." 

Kou remained in his lap until he said something to make her laugh and her tears came to a shimmering halt. For the rest of the night they played games and talked until the sun rose in the sky.

She would take what she could get with Rin. This was enough.


	7. The Week: Day Four

Rin:

Sunlight streaked through the window and warmed the room with it's glowing beams. Rin rolled around becoming aware of the time and even more aware of Kou's sleeping body snuggled next to his. His ruby eyes looking at the clock, it was a little after ten in the morning, and he yawned deeply before slinking out of bed. Rin deciding to let Kou continue sleeping. She looked so sweet, her lips barely parted, eyelashes feathered against her cheek. Before falling asleep Kou had told Rin that their mother worked today. So they had decided to make the best out of their unsupervised time together. One of the things being Rin wanting to make Kou breakfast. He hadn't told her this and it would make for the perfect surprise, for her to wake to.

Rin pulled on an apron and got to work cooking. He had decided to go with something simple - a cheesy egg omelet with spinach and onion, natto, and steamed sweet rice with almond milk. When they were children it had been one of their favorite meals. Rin had mainly enjoyed it because it was a favorite meal of his father's. Kou had liked it because Rin had liked it and she loved sweet rice with almond milk. For a fleeting moment Rin thought how funny it was that he could remember things like that.

Two arms wound around his lower waist and he felt Kou's soft body pressing against his back. She yawned pretty heavily, a sign that she running on autopilot, and had barely began to awaken herself. They had both stayed awake until sometime past five in the morning. It was a wonder either of them were up and about the house. It probably had something to do with making the most of being completely alone. Rin felt bad that he liked his mother's absence for multiple reasons. Not only that he had Kou to himself, but because she wasn't smothering him with attention. Rin turned around to hug Kou to him, which led to a mildly affectionate kiss, and he broke the kiss to smile down at her. Then regretfully had to plate their food to serve it.

"I had to cook from childhood preferences...I hope that is alright?" Rin asked as he set a steaming plate in front of her. He gave her a slightly sheepish grin which made her smile brightly. Kou's happiness made her even more lovely and Rin wanted to kiss her again. However he held back the urge and sat across from her so they could talk easily.

"Oh no. That is fine..." Kou gave him an appreciative glance before lowering her head shyly. "Honestly. I would eat anything you made me. You have decent culinary skills." Rin acted mock offended at the word 'decent' and it caused Kou to giggle in response. This was such a nice way to start their day he thought to himself. The whole setting, their interaction, and how they felt for one another in such a scenario - It was completely natural and all of it made him feel so good.

Rin cut up his omelet while he glanced at her, "That is encouraging to know." He took a few bites, chewing in a contemplative manner, and thinking over what they could talk about. Their mother wouldn't be home til around six. Only if there weren't any last minute add ons at work. Which still wasn't counting her stopping by the market for dinner items. "What would you like to do today?"

He watched as Kou finished taking a bite, sipped from her coffee, and took a moment more to ponder. The sun streaming on her made her seem almost angelic. Rin felt his heart skipping a beat as he stared at her visage. Kou's eyes locked with his gaze and she blushed just a little. The already skipping heart felt like it jumped it with joy. Never had Rin felt so deeply for someone.

"Maybe we could go out for a bit? Possibly a walk around the park and maybe even the coastline path?" Kou asked him, her hopes high, and she seemed like it would really make her happy. Right now Rin only wanted to make her happy. He owed her so much. Rin was determined to make amends for his past transgressions and a walk with perhaps some ice cream, was the least he could do, but all of it was a start.

A head nod came from Rin as he finished the last portion of his natto. Before he went to starting on his sweetened rice. Kou almost bounced around in her seat and it made him lightly chuckle. She gave him a faux pout for laughing at her enthusiasm and he stirred his rice as he spoke, "Yeah. I could go for a walk...become reacquainted with the town."

XXXX

"Do you remember when we use to ride our bikes through here?" Rin mused as he took a lick from his ice cream cone. They had decided to walk around the fishing part of town. Eventually coming across a steep street that was paved over a hill. The beige colored bricks giving off the last of the summer heat. Making it a glad thing to have bought the cold treats.

Kou nodded her head with a smile while in reverie. She seemed to look up at the highest point of the steepened street, rubied eyes shimmering brilliantly, and turned that stare towards her brother. Rin felt as if he were losing himself in her gaze, almost wishing he would have spent the summer with her, and not hiding away like a coward. Before they completed walking across the street Kou spoke, a giggle in her voice, "I remember you racing Haru down it. You were wearing roller blades and he was in roller skates. We were all cheering you on..."

"Until Mr. Yasaka came along with his fruit cart and we couldn't stop in time. Every fruit ever known flew in the air and I had to pry a watermelon off of Mr. Yasaka's head. Haru just sat there and stared out at the bay below." There was a pause in Rin's words as he switched the direction of his thoughts. "Sometimes I believe Haru was meant to be a Ningyo or perhaps was in a past life."

"You're probably right on that one Rin." Kou giggled managing to walk closer beside her older brother. A way to let him know her feelings without putting their secret on public display. Rin still thankful for the fact she reciprocated. She playfully locked an arm with his and slightly hip bumped him, "I was wondering..." He looked at her questioningly, waiting for what Kou may ask of him. "While we're out today. Would you mind taking me on a tour of Samezuka Academy?"

Rin stopped for a moment dead in his tracks and Kou jerked backwards from the halt, since their arms were still linked together. He had not expected her to want to see it. In reality Rin had expected Kou to be upset about the academy. It meant that he would not attend school with her. Nor would he be living with her or their mother because of the dormitory. The fact that she seemed complacent with those facts...was honestly a relief. Even more so that Kou wanted to see the campus.

He himself had not even taken a tour of it yet. Rin doubted that they would turn him away from wanting one. More than likely they probably would encourage it. And Kou being with him especially her being his sister wouldn't be construed as odd. In the end there really wasn't a reason to turn down Kou's request. Rin also saw it as an opportunity for his personal benefit. He may also get to meet his room mate earlier than expected.

Kou wore an expression of hesitancy. Probably concerned that she had upset Rin and had possibly ruined his mood. This made Rin briefly wonder at how people interpreted his outward attitude. Did he always seem off putting? Aggressive? Most of the time he didn't mean to, but sometimes boarding school was like prison. In the way that outward personality kept you from being the object of torment. Persona was everything. Rin had to quickly drag himself back to the present, he spoke with great nonchalance, "We aren't too far away. I guess we could. If you really want to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kou:

Even after Rin had fallen into a deep sleep next to her. Kou had a hard time falling asleep, knowing that he was right next to her, and on some level he was hers. The whole scenario felt like a heavy responsibility. Kou holding someone's heart in her hands. It was scary. So scary. Rin too held her tender heart in his palm.That too was scary, but it was a good kind of fear. One that made her thankful to be alive. Alive in such a moment. She found herself tracing abstract patterns on his chest. As it raised with his breath, the feel of hard flesh under her fingertips, and how her knuckles straightened with every exhale of Rin's. Kou was lost in all the expression's his sleeping face made. She was taken aback when he grinned at one point and she idly wondered what his mind was imagining. Was it her? Could her brother be dreaming of her?

It was almost an hour after Rin had passed out that she finally succumbed to slumber. Sometime later she had awakened to an empty space next to her and wondered briefly about where he could have possibly gone. Sounds from the kitchen as well as a creeping aroma alerted her to his whereabouts. Kou stopped by the bathroom to relieve her aching bladder before descending downstairs. Rin wearing their mother's frilly apron had caught her off guard. She watched him for a moment longer.

Rin wore an expression of easy determination. He placed such care in every moment of handling the food. Kou knowing that he took all tasks seriously and this was just one of the many areas to prove it. When he was at a point of rest while things finished cooking without much supervision. Is when Kou walked up behind him, pressing her breasts into his back, and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She could hear his heart thrumming through his back. It seemed happy to greet her.

Kou couldn't seem to contain the yawn that she drew out languidly. Even after witnessing her brother's adorable act of kindness - making her breakfast. Not only that, it was one of her favorites, and one that brought back so many fond memories. Kou was still more than exhausted, but she wouldn't trade last night for the world. Coffee. All things caffeine were going to be her best friends today. Rin placed his hands on her forearms to remove them from his waist, he turned to face her, pinning her between the counter top and his glorious body. Kou felt his hands on both sides of her face, chin being directed upward, and warm lips claiming hers as their own. The kiss grew into a burst of intensity and before it could proceed any further. Rin pulled away to attend to the food which was finished.

"I had to cook from childhood preferences...I hope that is alright?" Rin asked as he set a steaming plate in front of her. He gave her a slightly sheepish grin which made her smile brightly back at him. There was a spark in his eyes. Much like the one he gave her before kissing her and she would gladly skip breakfast for a make out session. Kou just didn't want his hard work to go to waste.

"Oh no. That is fine..." Kou gave him an appreciative glance before lowering her head shyly. "Honestly. I would eat anything you made me. You have decent culinary skills." Rin acted mock offended at the word 'decent' and it caused Kou to giggle in response. Kou had to cover her mouth until the amusement passed. She remembered how down to earth he could be when he wanted to be. Mildly she wondered how taxing it was to act bored all the time. When he could spend that energy enjoying life like this.

She could feel his eyes on her as she took a bite of her rice, he told her, "That is encouraging to know", in reference to his previous question. She could tell that he was thinking over something. Slightly noticing there had been a lull in conversation as they both ate. Even if the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Kou longed for every opportunity to hear Rin's voice. Finally he spoke up, asking her another question, "What would you like to do today?"

Kou sipped on her coffee, feeling the warmth in her cupped hands about the mug, as she mulled over her brother's question. The sun's rays highlighted Rin's high cheek bones, along with the streaks of natural magenta in his hair, and she noticed how intently he stared at her with adoration. Kou's eyes locked with his gaze and she blushed just a little. Rin was letting all his feelings toward her show in an obvious display.

"Maybe we could go out for a bit? Possibly a walk around the park and maybe even the coastline path?" Kou asked him, she really wanted to make new memories with him. More than anything she wanted to make the most of this second chance. Plus it looked like such a lovely day outside to simply waste.

A head nod came from Rin as he finished the last portion of his natto. Kou couldn't help being excited. She felt herself involuntarily bouncing with joy and it caused Rin to almost choke as he laughed at her enthusiasm. She gave him a faux pout for laughing at her enthusiasm and he stirred his rice as he spoke, "Yeah. I could go for a walk...become reacquainted with the town."

XXXX

"Do you remember when we use to ride our bikes through here?" Rin asked her with a big grin as he licked at his dripping ice cream. She looked up at the raised street. When they were younger it looked like a daunting mountain of fun. Now that Kou was older she saw it for what is was - a paved over hill. Waves of heat came off of it in glistening sheets of steam. Making it look the road was wavering. Nothing except for a mirage.

Kou nodded her head with a smile while in reverie. After a moment her eyes began to hurt from staring at the optical illusion and once again he was regarding her with a look of reverence. She really wanted to kiss him right then, but knew that was unacceptable. The thought of hiding it was exciting, as well as practical, however it put a strain on her. Kou dashed the thought from her mind. Before they completed walking across the street Kou spoke, a giggle in her voice, "I remember you racing Haru down it. You were wearing roller blades and he was in roller skates. We were all cheering you on..."

"Until Mr. Yasaka came along with his fruit cart and we couldn't stop in time. Every fruit ever known flew in the air and I had to pry a watermelon off of Mr. Yasaka's head. Haru just sat there and stared out at the bay below." There was a pause in Rin's words as he switched the direction of his thoughts. "Sometimes I believe Haru was meant to be a Ningyo or perhaps was in a past life."

"You're probably right on that one Rin." Kou giggled managing to walk closer beside her older brother. A way to let him know her feelings without putting their secret on public display. Even though she wondered how true that still was. After seeing that he no longer publicly swam. None of the old team mates did. She playfully locked an arm with his and slightly hip bumped him, "I was wondering..." He looked at her questioningly, waiting for what Kou may ask of him. "While we're out today. Would you mind taking me on a tour of Samezuka Academy?"

Rin stopped for a moment dead in his tracks and Kou jerked backwards from the halt, since their arms were still linked together. Kou was puzzled at his sudden stop. A mere moment earlier he had seemed to be in a pretty jovial mood. Now Rin seemed to be deeply conflicted after her inquiry. Maybe she had gone too far for asking such a thing of him? She was about to apologize for her ignorance, but noticed that there was no anger in his features. Which made her truly confused.

Even though he didn't seem all that upset. More perplexed than anything to Kou. She still considered apologizing to him, hoping to return him to his previous mood. All she wanted at this juncture was to be a source of his ultimate happiness. Not a disruptor of it. There was always the possibility once in the academy. Rin would cut ties with her again and lock himself away inside of their walls. When he spoke next it made her mentally jump and caused her negative thoughts to roll away like storm clouds, "We aren't too far away. I guess we could. If you really want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ningyo - Is a Japanese variation of a mermaid like being. It is believed consuming the flesh of one will make you an immortal.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I really struggled with what I wanted to do with this chapter. That is why it has taken a moment to update. So for that I am totally sorry. I was torn between continuing the dual perspective of the same convo. And just not doing it at all. I am going to continue doing it until the end of the week concept. Once Rin is in the dorms -it is just going to be alternating pov's maybe. Haven't fully decided yet.


	9. AN

Hello lovelies!

I have not abandoned my stories or any of my readers! My internet has been cut off the past month and maybe so for the next month. I thought that I would just let you all know that. Since all of the chapters of my previous stories are on my lappy and therefore cannot be posted until I have net again -- I am working on a new project from my phone: Into The Wild. It is an original story and I hope that you enjoy it!

Hugs and lots of love,

Queenie

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
